


From whose mouth

by dungeonmarm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonmarm/pseuds/dungeonmarm
Summary: Prompt:the voice at sunrise





	From whose mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> **Prompt:** the voice at sunrise

I awoke under a startling green canopy of leaves. I thought for a moment that the color itself had woke me, but it was the _silence_.

Forests in early morning always have a certain stillness—the nocturnal having gone to sleep, the diurnal sleeping still—but the profound torpor of this morning coated the trees, coated the forest floor, coated me with viscid inactivity like thick resinous sap.

The forest and I lay there as if trapped in amber. I stared up at the treetops. Not a leaf trembled.

And then, from the east, a voice arose in echoing song.


End file.
